My Day
by MarcoCrazie7711
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. R&R...OR DIE!
1. Why Me?

My Day 

This is Sammie, and it's my first chapter of my first fan fiction.YAY!! 

It's about Marco D. of Degrassi, if you hadn't guessed from my name.-coughstupidcough-j/k.Anyway, Read, Review, &Enjoy! 

This is in Marco's point of view, after Modern Love. 

Today was the worst day of my life. 

It started out fine.Dylan and I went to the movies, like always.Except,he was practically foaming at the mouth.Dylan had found out about the secret affair between his sister and the HOT student teacher, Mr Oleander.So anyway,we went to the movies-to "talk with Paige". 

Yeah,right. 

Long story short,it ended up being a shouting match between those two.When Paige said,'Hes the same age as you!Are you PREYING on Marco?!' He _paused_.I mean, the look in his eyes changed from angry to guilty-and back.'No,of course not!!'He said. 

Too late. 

I was actually kind of worried about that look,so I told him that I felt sick or something.Stupid me!He drove me home,and Ive been in my room since. 

God,I cant take it anymore;I need to call him. 

"Hey, um, Dylan?" 

"Yeah, babe?" 

"At the theater,ya know w-when you were shouting at Paige,sh-she asked if you were _pr-preying_ on me,and you-" 

"What are you implying?!" 

In a quieter tone, I said, "I-I think you know." 

"I dont need this right now!You dont trust me-I dont need you!_Were through!!"_

As Dylan said these two words,Marco felt his heart shatter.His mother called from downstairs,but he didnt care.All that mattered was that Dylan would call back and say he was sorry-he had to call back. 

SPARCOJIMCOSPARCOJIMCOSPARCOJIMCOSPARCOJIMCOSPARCOJIMCOSPARCOJIMCOSPARCOJIMCOSPARCOJIMCO 

A few hours later, Dylan still hadn't called.I was about over the edge from crying,when the phone rang.As I answered, I was suprized to find that it was- 

LOVESPARCOHATEDARCOLOVESPARCOHATEDARCOLOVESPARCOHATEDARCOLOVESPARCOHATEDARCOLOVESPARCO 

**A/N-AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!Puh-leeze dont kill me for da cliffy-hey,I'm a fettish,what can I say?Well,anyway,I need votes!What'll it be?Sparco, or Jimco?I love them Dearly,but if I chose,it'd be Sparco.I want YA'LL to have a say in my story.I'll start the character speak if you do...So,puh-leeze click that beautiful little button that says review!Puh-leeze? Hello?-hears echo-Wow, now_ that's_ sad. **


	2. The Interruption

**Sam:Hello, all my adoring fans!...Adoring fans?...Hello?...Damn!Where are they?...I swear I'll kill them when I get my hands on those censored **

**Sam:Whatever...Marco?Do the disclaimer! **

**Marco:Yes, your majesty-EWW!That sounds wrong!1 **

**Sam: ...pervert. Okay, Ill just get Dylan to say it. **

**Marco:Fine! Ill say it! **

**Disclaimer:Ahem!Sam doesn't own DeGrassi...or me-voice in the far corner:I WILL SOON!! **

-Jimmy! _Why the hell is he calling me?_ Marco wondered before Jimmy continued trying to beat his record of 247 and1/2 questions in 3.68 minutes2 (dont ask!).

"Hey Marco!Why do you sound like youve been crying for 4 and 1/2 hours?(_because I have)_

How are you feeling?3(_Like shit!)_

Ashley called and told me that Toby said that JT stated previously that Manny sniped that Darcy told her that Spin called her and said that Paige said that Dylan was upset.Is that your fault?(_WTF?!? -eye twitch-)_

Did Dylan act suspiciously and you get worried and question him only to find that he was short tempered and dumped you after your worst fears were obviously confirmed that he was using you?(_Damn!I guess you cant get anything by Jimmy!)_

Why-""ENOUGH!My god!Cant you ever shut up!?What is with you?!ARGH!"

**CLICK.**

Marco slammed down the phone, immediatly feeling sorry for his outburst.Thus, he began to beat himself up, wallowing in the seemingly endless black pit of hard feelings, salty tears, and moldy sausage labeled by us lazy, destructive, hateful, and above all stupid creatures that are conceited enough to call ourselves human beings.

JIMCOROXJIMCOROXJIMCOAPPARENTLYROXEVERYONESSOXEXCEPTMINE

1:Isn't it nice that I get the big letters while Marco gets the small ones?

2:I told you not to ask...I will rule Canada one day.

3:Sorry for the out of character-ness.Im just a moody 13 year old.

**Sam:-head down-Sorry for the delay and crappy chapter.Im listening to Panic!At The Disco right now.Thought yall should know.Review...Now!...How...about...now...?**


End file.
